A visit to Nerima
by Shizuki
Summary: while Souta goes to a camp in Nerima, Kagome and her family stay at the Tendo Dojo....with Inuyasha and the others! It's going to be a crazy two weeks and some unexpected relationships could arise from the chaos. RR please!
1. The insanity begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. DIE EVIL LAWYERS!

A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first fanfic that I've actually typed out! I'm so excited! I hope everyone likes it! Please review!

Chapter one: Beginning of Insanity

"Vacation?"  Kagome asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Kagome. Souta is only going to a camp for two weeks, you will be going to school" replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh…where?"

"At Furinkan High School in Nerima, we will be staying at the Tendo Dojo while Souta is at camp"

"But Mom…."

"Yes Kagome?"

"What about Inuya-" 

"It's all taken care of", Mrs. Higurashi cut in. "He's coming with us"

"WHAT! You mean you actually asked him!"

"well… He came looking for you and bumped into me and…… Have you ever noticed how cute he is?"

"MOM!"

"Never mind honey just go get packed up."

"fine" *grumble grumble*

~*~*~*

Kagome walked up to her room and started to pack her things completely ignoring a certain smug looking hanyou sitting on her bed.

"What's with the bad mood Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, his voice dripping with arrogance

 Kagome just ignored him

"I'm coming with you know."

'Ignore him, ignore him' Kagome thought to herself. 'Aaaahhh! I can't believe my mom invited him to come with us. And cute! How can she even consider him to be cute!'

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha who seemed to have fallen asleep on her bed while she had been packing. 'Well, maybe he is a little  cute, but that does not make up for all the rudeness.' Kagome zipped up her bag and dragged it downstairs.

"Oh, Kagome, I see you're ready. Well lets get going! Where's Inuyasha ?"

"He's upstairs."

 "Well go get him please, we don't want to hit the 5 o'clock traffic."

*sigh* "yes mom."

~*~*~*

Kagome was startled to see Inuyasha coming down the stairs with a fully packed suitcase on his shoulder, and even more surprised to see him wearing jeans and a t-shirt…… and shoes. 

"Do you mind moving Kagome? I need to get down the stairs."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said, stepping aside to let him through. 'Since when was he so polite?' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha's politeness was short lived however, for he had never ridden in a car before.

And the ride to Nerima was long…….very long.

A/N: Short chappie, I know, but I just want to start things out simple. Just to let you know, this will be an inu/ranma crossover…..later…..you'll see……then the insanity will really begin MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!.........I'm okay now.


	2. A car ride to remember

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha! There, happy!

A/N: I got bored and decided to write another chapter. This one will be a lot crazier and a lot funnier than the last one. Hold on to your hats people!

Chapter 2: A car ride to remember

After a lot of convincing on Kagome's part, Inuyasha finally got into the car with Kagome, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi. Although he was still sure that it was some kind of demon and insisted on calling it a kuruma youkai, or car demon.

Kagome sighed, 'This was going to be a long car ride.'

Souta was sitting in the front after refusing any other seat in the car claiming that he would get car sick.

'Lame excuse!' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in the all too cramped back seat of the car that was already stuffed with luggage. 

"Hey mom?' Kagome asked "Isn't Grandpa coming?"

"Yes Kagome but there wasn't enough space for him in this car, so he's coming later in the other car with your friends"

"What do you mean friends?" 

"You know, the ones from Sengoku Jidai!" 

"WHAT!"

"You're not happy?" her mother inquired.

"No…..just surprised, and tell me mom…"

"Yes?"  
"…why am I always the last one to know about these things?"

"……… ….Quiet honey I'm driving."

"You're just avoiding the question!"  
"Too bad."

A long moment passed in silence, and then the craziness began. First Souta decided to listen to some of his music, which turned out to be not the best thing for Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Inuyasha, blind from the agony in his ears it seemed, started to rip the car to shreds with his claws. Mrs. Higurashi turned off the music hastily before Inuyasha could do any serious damage and the started to shout at everyone for various reasons. Apparently this was also too much for Inuyasha and Kagome watched helplessly as he attempted to jump out of the moving car with Mrs. Higurashi no screaming at Kagome to pull him back in and Souta looking like he was a deer in the headlights. Kagome finally managed to get Inuyasha back in the car and all three of the passengers argued endlessly until Kagome's mom ended the ruckus with a sharp yell.

"We're here!"

"FINALLY" everyone shouted and got out of the battered car as fast as they could.

In front of them stood the Tendo Dojo.

"Well, come on everyone! Lets go say hello!" said Mrs. Higurashi, now in a much calmer state.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha", said Kagome. "put this on". She handed him a white and silver bandanna.

"Why should I." 

"To cover your dog ears you idiot or do you think it'll look normal for you to just walk in there looking like you'd just come from a dog pound!"

"What's that!"

"Never mind just put it on!"

"Keh! Whatever you say Kagome."

(A/N: sorry to butt into the story but I just wanted to tell you that the reason Inuyasha isn't swearing is because Kagome's mom is there and she'd smash him into the ground if he did!)

Inuyasha slipped the bandanna over his furry ears, still grumbling as they approached the Tendo's house and knocked on the door.

A/N: It wasn't as funny as I was hoping it would be but I just couldn't think of much. I hope you liked it anyway! Please R/R! 


	3. When worlds clash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha owns me!

A/N: 3rd chappie! YAY! I'm so happy that I got two reviews. They were only from my friends, but hey, at least someone is reading this! Now, on to the story!

Chapter 3: When worlds clash

Kasumi rushed to answer the door.

'It must be our guests!' she thought as she opened the door.

"Hello! You must be the Higurashi family! We are so glad that you came to visit our home.

"Thank you. You're Kasumi, right? This is my son Souta, my daughter Kagome, and her friend Inuyasha."

"Pleased to meet you, come in, dinner is in the oven right now." Kasumi said, gesturing for them to follow her.

"This is the kitchen, here's the living room, there is a bathroom down the hall and the training dojo is that way."

Having looked around, they followed Kasumi upstairs.

"Kagome, you and your mom will be sleeping in here along with your other friend when she arrives."

"You mean Sango, right?"

"Yes, she is arriving in two days if I'm not mistaken."

Kagome nodded.

"Alright, the boys will be sleeping in these two rooms; I'll let you decide who's sleeping where. In the mean time, why don't you go have some fun, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Having said that, Kasumi smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Inuyasha immediately turned to go downstairs to the training dojo, shortly followed by Kagome. Souta went to the car with Mrs. Higurashi to start unpacking things. 

~*~*~*

Ranma was in the middle of fighting Akane when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. They were fighting because Akane had poured cold water on Ranma while he was trying to defeat Kuno, and Ranma had been glomped by Kuno repeatedly before he could escape.

"Akane you uncute tomboy! Why did you have to go and do that!" Ranma shouted, still in his girl form, and something Inuyasha was quick to notice, was that he/she wasn't wearing a shirt.

Akane shouted back at Ranma, completely unaware that two now very red people had just walked into the dojo.

"Ummm……hello?" Kagome said, still very embarrassed. Inuyasha was still staring dumbly at the two fighters.

Akane suddenly realized that two other people had entered and quite hastily jumped in front of a very dumbstruck Ranma, her face turning several shades redder.

"I'm so sorry!" Akane stated quickly. "We rarely have visitors here; Ranma doesn't really feel the need to wear a shirt." 'Although the only reason he isn't was because I got it wet', she reminded herself.

"Th-that's okay" said Kagome, who was now covering Inuyasha's wide eyes with her hand "just have your friend put a shirt on from now on….for Inuyasha's sake", she said, pointing at the dazed hanyou.

"Sure." Replied Akane, hurrying to get a dry shirt for Ranma.

Once Ranma was dressed entirely, Kagome removed her hand and started giggling uncontrollably at the look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha gathered himself up and walked up to Akane to introduce himself. He was still way too embarrassed to even look at Ranma. Kagome watched in absolute amazement as the two started a detailed conversation on fighting techniques and styles, soon laughing and sharing past experiences, Inuyasha not mentioning any demons of course.

'How can he get along with her so well?! He never talks to me like that!' Kagome thought as she became more confused and frustrated by the second.

Meanwhile, Ranma was thinking the exact same thing about Akane.  

A/N: Another chapter done! I'm sooooooo tired! I had to do a huge presentation on my science project on Thursday and I haven't been getting much sleep lately. It's 12:30 am right now, but it's Friday night, so I get to sleep in! This week has lasted way too long. I hate 8th grade. Well, enough about my problems! I will try and get another chappie done this weekend and I'm hoping to get the other characters in as soon as possible. Please R/R! 


	4. Interesting discoveries

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. However, I do have all the episodes on tape!…. Mwahahahahahaha!

A/N: People reviewed! Thank you so much!

Kiyoko: I am very busy and not that good at typing so it is hard for me to make the chapters much longer than they are. But as a reward for reviewing my story, this chapter will be extra long!

Kagomewannabe: I shall try to put in more dialect between Inuyasha and Akane. I know that many people hate the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha not being together, but ten gazillion fics have been written with that pairing, and I'm sick of it. Besides, I think Inuyasha and Akane make a cute coupleJ. Don't worry, Kagome won't be lonely.

Chapter 4: Interesting discoveries

"Dinner is ready!" Kasumi shouted.

Kagome walked with Ranma to the dining room.

'There's something wrong with this girl, but I just can't put my finger on it' Kagome thought as she watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Akane where still talking, the subject of their discussion now shifted to the people they had to put up with.

"I tell you she never stops whining, it's her only talent I swear!" Inuyasha told Akane.

"I know, Ranma's exactly the same, I mean, he's a good fighter and all, but he's so lazy!"

"Wait a minute Akane, isn't Ranma a girl?"

"Oh!... um, yes….I mean, he is.. SHE is!" Akane stuttered.

"Well, I guess it's pretty easy to mistake her for a guy with the way she acts!" Inuyasha joked.

"Y-yes, exactly!" Akane replied, laughing at the joke and hastily changing the subject. "So Inuyasha, tell me about your sword!" She said, spotting the enchanted blade Inuyasha was holding, having refused to pack it in with the luggage.

"Oh, this….my father gave it to me."

"What style do you train in, Kendo?"

"Nothing in particular, I just sort of swing it around…"

"Oh..."

"I do know some attacks though, but I don't think I should demonstrate, there wouldn't be a dojo left if I did."

"Can I see it?" Akane asked, curious of how a sword could have so much power.

"Sure, but be careful." Inuyasha did not know why, but for some reason he trusted this girl, even enough to let her hold the tetsuaiga. Akane took the sword from Inuyasha, unsheathed it, and looked in wonder at the ancient blade.

"Can this thing even cut paper? I thought this sword was supposed to be dangerous."

"It is!" said Inuyasha, annoyed that the sword looked so useless in its normal state. "Here, let me hold it."

Inuyasha reached out to grab tetsuaiga but was interrupted by Kasumi.

"Hey you two, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, yeah! We're coming" said Akane, putting tetsuaiga back in its sheath.

"Come on Inuyasha" she said, handing him the sword, "I'll bet the food's getting cold."

~*~*~*

After dinner, everyone went upstairs to sleep after a long day, that is, everyone except Ranma. He went up to take a bath, being quite tired of being a girl. While soaking in the warm water which he loved so much, Ranma pondered the new guests.

'That one girl…Kagome I think her name was….she was so cute…'

He thought for a while more, then went to bed, trying not to think of how he would have to explain his sudden change of gender.

~*~*~*

The next morning, Ranma woke up early, poured cold water on himself, and went to Kagome's room.

"Oi…. Kagome" he whispered, careful not to wake her mother.

Kagome opened her eyes just a little bit to see Ranma kneeling over her.

"What is it Ranma" she said, a little annoyed that Ranma had woken her up so early.

"Shhhhhh…..come on, I want to show you something"

Kagome sat up groggily, then got to her feet and started to follow Ranma outside, still confused and very tired.

As they walked, Ranma thought to himself, 'Well, she's probably gonna freak, but it's best to tell her now, rather than later when she'll be mad at me for not telling her.'

He quickly grabbed a kettle from the kitchen and gestured for Kagome to follow him to the small pond in the backyard.

"Now Kagome..." he said, sounding very serious "Whatever you do, don't scream…or run away." Having said that he poured the hot water on himself and reverted to his usual male form. Kagome would have screamed, but Ranma had said not to, so she just looked at him in absolute awe and confusion.

"What just happened?!"

~*~*~*

Akane got up and dressed in her jogging outfit.

"I wonder if Inuyasha would want to join me?" she thought to herself out loud. Deciding that he probably would, she went to go get him. She knocked on his door and, hearing no answer, decided to go inside and take a look. The room was fairly small and sunlight had begun to dapple the floor. Inuyasha had just thrown his clothes on the floor, and it was the one contrast to the otherwise clean room.

'Boys are so messy' she thought as she picked up his silver and white bandanna off the floor. Inuyasha had the covers pulled tightly over his head.

"Inuyasha….. Inuyasha….." she tried shaking him a little but he did not want to get up and just grumbled in his sleep. Akane let out a frustrated sigh and forcefully pulled the covers off of his head.

"Inuyasha if you don't wake up I'll-" Akane stopped abruptly at the sight of some thing completely unexpected.

~*~*~*

  Kagome looked in complete shock at the girl turned boy standing in front of her.

"W-what...h-how did you…"

"Well…you see…

One explanation later…

"So you turn into a girl when cold water is splashed on you and hot water reverses the effect."

"Yes, that's why I was so mad at Akane yesterday; she splashed cold water on me when I was in the middle of fighting this guy named Kuno who happens to be in love with my female half."

To Ranma's utter disbelief, Kagome started laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly irritated at Kagome's reaction.

"The thought of a boy that turns into a girl" said Kagome, practically shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny!" shouted Ranma, although he was glad that she wasn't disgusted or angry at him.

'She really is nice…' Ranma thought as he watched her laugh, the morning breeze playing with her hair.

A/N: I know you're all probably wondering what's going on with Akane and Inuyasha, don't worry, that's all going to be explained in the next chapter. I hope this was long enough for all you greedy readers out there; it took me a whole hour to type. Now, press that cute little blue button at the bottom of the page and review……or else!


	5. The joys of jogging

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…….yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

A/N: Yay! 7 reviews! You people make me so happy! Okay, one thing I have to say before I start with this fic is that it will be very OOC. Deal with it. I just want Inuyasha to be nice to Akane, otherwise my entire plot will collapse. I promise that it won't be like this all the time. 

Chapter 5: The joys of jogging

Akane looked at Inuyasha in shock for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha…ha ha …. wake... up!" she said, trying without much luck to suppress her laughter.

Inuyasha grumbled for a second and then sat up, the annoyed look on his face covered almost completely by his messy hair.

"What do you want?!"

Akane tried desperately to stifle her giggles and replied.

"*giggle* Inuyasha, I didn't know you were the kind of guy who sleeps with a teddy bear!"

Inuyasha frowned under his mess of hair and then blushed at the realization that he was still clinging to the teddy bear Kagome had given him.

"Don't laugh!"

"I-Inuyasha?..."

Akane was surprised at the seriousness in his voice.

"Kagome gave this to me..."

Akane's eye's lighted up and she smirked a little.

"Ohhh, I see now, seems that there are some hidden feelings inside there"

"N-no!.....it's just…"

"What is it Inuyasha, you can tell me."

Akane smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well…you see…my mom died when I was very young…"

Suddenly Akane understood.

"You don't need to say anything more, I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Inuyasha said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I lost my mom when I was young too."

Reaching up to get the hair out of Inuyasha's eyes, Akane noticed a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Not thinking twice, Akane pulled Inuyasha into a bear hug and started stroking his hair. And Inuyasha was just too happy to care, happy that he had finally found someone who understood him. Akane was playfully patting the top of his head when she stopped abruptly.

"Inuyasha?! Are these dog ears?!" She let go of him so fast that his head was spinning for a second.

"What? Uh…oh, yes, they are…" he replied, still a little dizzy. Akane just stared at him and it was only after he looked at her that he realized what he had just said. Not knowing what to do or say in a situation like this, Inuyasha sat perfectly quiet, praying to every god he knew to just make him disappear. Although the reaction he got was not what he expected from a girl like Akane.

"THERE SO CUTE!!!!!"

Yep, she did what every other female did when they saw Inuyasha's ears. Reach up, pet them, and make the annoying squeaky sounds that only girls could make.

"Um…are you quite finished yet…" asked Inuyasha, an irritable tone masking the shy voice Akane had heard just a few minutes ago.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I've just never seen someone with dog ears before, are they real?"

"Yes. And I don't appreciate them being abused in that manner."

"I'm sorry" said Akane, amused at the look on his face. "So…what are you anyway?"

"I'm a hanyou….half demon."

"Oh…well, do you want to go jogging! And I know a great okonomiyaki place we can go to afterwards!"

"Sure, just give me a second."

Akane walked out and closed the door behind her.

'Wow! A half-demon is staying at my house!' she thought happily as she imagined what it would be like when Inuyasha met Ukyo….and Shampoo. This was going to be a fun two weeks. Just then Inuyasha walked out.

"Come on, let's go!"

By the time they got downstairs, everyone was already eating breakfast and Inuyasha noticed that Ranma and Kagome were quite enjoying each others company.

"Daddy, we're going out to jog for a while and then we're going to go to Ucchans, okay?"

"Yes that's fine. I'm going with Mrs. Higurashi to drop Souta off at camp."

"Okay, bye!"

With that said, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dashed outside.

It was still chilly outside, but they warmed up soon enough.

"This is quite a workout isn't it!" exclaimed Akane after about an hour and a half of jogging.

"Keh! This is nothing! Here, I want to show you something."

Inuyasha picked Akane up and started soaring through the air.

"Wow!" was all that Akane could manage to say.

Inuyasha kept on jumping rooftops at an amazing speed before he found what he was looking for, a huge, tall tree overlooking Nerima. With a great leap, he landed skillfully on one of the high branches.

"What do you think?" asked Inuyasha, a huge grin playing across his face.

"It's so beautiful! I'm glad I met you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed at the compliment.

"Come on dog boy! I'm hungry lets go eat!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Don't ever call me that."

All Akane did was laugh.  


	6. Meet Ranma's fiances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2! Don't try to sue me; I spent all my money on Ranma manga!

A/N: WOOH HOO! More reviews! You people deserve a chapter! 

MommyRogers: I'm so sorry about the bad grammar but when you are typing at 1 in the morning it is hard to catch every little mistake. I will try to revise it more thoroughly but I really need the time to do schoolwork. I'm getting C's for goodness' sake! I'm glad that you enjoy my work but just understand that it is not helpful to my grades if I spend my life on the computer. I'm only in the 8th grade and my mom goes psycho if I get a B.

Brittney: I am an Inu/Kag fan too, but I've seen so much of that. I really just wanted to try something new.

Sk8erboi: Thank you!

Kouga's mate: Yes, Ranma and Akane are going to get together…..somehow …..hehehe

Johanna Gen: Ummm….I thinks you should cut down on the sugar a bit…..thanks anyway!

Obsessed with anime: Well…Akane isn't the type of girl who goes crazy about such things. Besides, it's a fanfic, not everything has to make sense! :) 

Wow… that took a while! Anyway, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Meet Ranma's fiancés

Ukyo looked up from where she was clearing off the counter where some customers had just left, and saw Akane walk in with someone.

"Oh! Hello Akane!" she said with a happy smile. "And who is this?" she asked, gesturing to Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha, he's staying here for 2 weeks because his friend's little brother is going to a camp near here. He's also going to attend the same school as us!" 

'School?' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait a minute…I've heard Kagome talking about it, it's where she went to take those test thingies about those weird books. Uh oh…'

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance when he noticed that Ukyo and Akane were both staring at him.

"…Uh… oh, yeah! Hi!" he said hastily.

"So, are you here to eat, or just talk?" Ukyo asked a tad impatiently.

"I think I'll go with a #3" said Akane, looking up at the menu. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Of course Inuyasha had no clue of what to do, and, in a moment of panic, he simply said "same".

"Okay! Two #3's coming right up!" Ukyo shouted quite loudly and bustled about, gathering her ingredients. Meanwhile, Akane and Inuyasha sat down and Inuyasha looked around the restaurant. It was small, but welcoming. Most of the restaurant was  taken up by a large, L shaped hot plate and counter, with some stools surrounding it. Behind the hot plate was a small sink for washing dishes and several shelves lined the walls, packed with every kind of spice imaginable. (A/N: Do you like the description? I looked though all of my Ranma manga for pictures of Ukyo's restaurant. I think that this is somewhat how it looks. If not, don't blame me, I've never seen the anime in my life!)

Inuyasha's ears perked up under his bandanna (which he'd put back on as not to attract any attention) at the smell of something delicious. Unknown to him, his mouth started to water as he stared hungrily at the okonomiyaki Ukyo was cooking. Both girls started giggling when they noticed.

"I guess we can tell who's the hungriest here" said Akane through fits of giggles.

"Yes, he looks hungry enough to eat your cooking Akane!" Ukyo stated playfully.

Akane pouted for a second, but quickly cheered up at the hilarious, I'm-hungry-give-me-food-this-second-or-I'll-rip-your-head-off look on Inuyasha's face. They were in the middle of eating when Shampoo came through the door (amazingly, she came though the door and not the wall). 

"Nihao Ukyo!" Shampoo said, pretending to be friendly to her rival for Ranma's heart.

"Why hello Shampoo!" Ukyo replied, a not so friendly smile playing across her lips.

Inuyasha, feeling the tension in the room, turned to Akane to fill him in. To his surprise, Akane looked quite bored at the whole situation, almost as if this kind of thing happened every day (which it did of course).

"Um, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, sounding quite scared at the thought of a girl with a giant spatula now in hand, and a girl holding two…um….. weird looking weapons that resembled lanterns (sort of like a big stick with a ball at the end) starting a fight in a small restaurant. Akane decided to put an end to things before they got out of control.

"Stop it you two!" she said sternly. "You're scaring Inuyasha!"

The two abruptly looked at the hanyou who looked like he was ready to duck for cover at any second. 

"Keh! Wh-what are you t-talking about! I-I'm not sc-scared!"

All three girls gave him a very solid we-know-that-you're-lying glare. Inuyasha just cowered in fear.

Once everybody had calmed down, Akane started to explain everything to Inuyasha. And by the end of the explanation, Inuyasha was in shock.

"H-he has THREE fiancés!" exclaimed Inuyasha (Kagome has told him about fiancés, that's why he understands). Looking back and fourth from Akane to where Shampoo and Ukyo were standing. 

"And, you're one of them?!" he almost shouted, staring wide-eyed at Akane. He suddenly turned bright red and looked at the ground.

"Oh! No! It was our fathers that decided it, believe me, we're not in love!"

"Then why you not let Shampoo take Ranma!" came a sharp retort from the other side of the room.

"Because Ranma deserves better than the likes of you!" said Ukyo, still holding her giant spatula. As the two started a heated argument, Akane turned to Inuyasha.

"I think we should go."

"Me too."

They got up quietly and snuck out while the two were still fighting. Once they got outside, Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh.

"Are they always like that?" he asked, looking a little flustered as he straightened out his bandanna.

Akane smiled mischievously.

"Welcome to my world Inuyasha."  

A/N: Another chapter done! I haven't got much to say except, what are those things that Shampoo uses as weapons called? They look like lanterns to me *sweatdrop*. Oh, and one more thing….. REVIEW!!!     Or feel the wrath of the authoress!  


	7. In memory of Genkai

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter.

I just had to put this in because I'm so sad right now. If any Yu Yu Hakusho fans are reading now, I've just seen the episode: The Death of Genkai and I've been crying into my pillow for almost an hour. Even though the name of the episode states the obvious, nothing can prepare you for watching that. It broke my heart to see my favorite character die. I know that it's stupid to grieve the loss of a fictional character as my brother has been stating over and over again, but I can't help it. Gosh, I haven't cried this much watching TV since I saw "My Dog Skip". If some of you are wondering what Yu Yu Hakusho is, it's too much to explain right now, but just imagine that Sango or Miroku just died, you'd be sad right? Well, I'm sorry for putting you through my mindless blabber, but I just needed to put something in my fic to honor Genkai. I think the best way to describe her is someone who was once full of spirit and the desire to become stronger, later used that spirit and desire to train a student, and after finishing her task, *sniffle* died, or rather, got killed. If you want to tell me what you think, just leave it as a review, but of course, I don't expect you to review this, only leave one if you have something to say. I will gladly answer any questions you have in the next chapter, which I promise, will be a chapter.


	8. An afternoon of training

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writing a FANfic!

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. MAJOR writers block. Anyway, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! J

Kookiez: Thank you for that helpful information.

Obsessed with anime: Too many questions to answer here Rashi…I'll call you.

WildfireDreams: Sorry, I'm all for the original pairings, but I'm just so bored of them. I hope you don't mind too much.

Foxstar2k2: I will try to make the chapters a little longer but you must understand that I have a busy life and I'm not that good at typing. If you want, I can update more frequently, but longer chapters are hard to do.

Kouga's mate: I'm glad you like my fic! J. By the way, I am sooooooo sorry, but I made a mistake last time; I meant to say Ranma and KAGOME are going to get together. Sorry if that was misleading, I was very tired when I was typing that. Also, do you want me to put Kouga in this fic? Put your answer in your review.

Mandi: I will not be finishing the fic anytime soon, but I promise that I will update regularly. *Remembers Genkai*Why do they always kill off the best characters! *runs away crying*

Marsgirl22: Thank you for reviewing! This chapter will have more of Kagome and Ranma in it.

Shippo: What the?

Kari-chan12: Yes, this is going to be a Ran/Kag, Inu/Aka fic. What exactly does your sister tell you?

Okay! On to the story!

Chapter 7: An afternoon of training

As Inuyasha and Akane walked back to the dojo, they could hear shouts and the sounds of various things being brutally hurled around inside the restaurant.

"That must be some fight" said Inuyasha, clutching his head where his ears were covered by the bandana. He was used to loud battles and monsters roaring and such, but the high pitched yells of the two girls were really hurting his ears! 

"They always fight like that" Akane stated casually.

~*~*~*

Back at the dojo, Ranma was teaching Kagome some basic fighting skills; kicks, punches, ect. Kagome was a little skeptical of the idea at first, but was finding it quite enjoyable, especially with Ranma teaching her.

'Why can't Inuyasha ever be this nice to me?' Kagome thought to herself as Ranma corrected her stance.

"No no, Kagome! This is a short back stance, 90% of your weight is on your back foot!" Ranma said, showing her the right way to do it.

"Oh! Like this?" asked Kagome, shifting her feet.

"Yeah, that's it!" replied Ranma. "You're a quick learner Kagome; now, do an Angle Neck Attack." Kagome tried doing the attack from her very unstable stance, and promptly fell over. Just then, Inuyasha and Akane walked in and Inuyasha watched Kagome's quite embarrassing attempt at the simple move.

"Hah! You shouldn't waste your time trying to teach that worthless wench to fight! The only thing she's good for is being a Tama-detector (jewel-detector)!"

"Inuyasha!" Akane shouted, disapproval eminent in her voice.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome taunted from her place on the floor "SIT!"

There was a resound crash as Inuyasha's face met the floor of the dojo.

"Wow! How'd you do that!" questioned Ranma and Akane at exactly the same time.

Kagome giggled "It's that rosary around his neck, whenever I say sit-"

*CRASH* Inuyasha, who had just started to get up, slammed to the floor again.

"BITCH!" shouted Inuyasha, his voice slightly muffled.

"um….that happens"

"I wish I could do that." Akane said, throwing a frighteningly evil look at Ranma, who cowered in fear and prayed that Kagome didn't have any more of those rosaries.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go for a walk." said Akane, dragging him out by his hair.

Inuyasha let out a loud yelp that sounded surprisingly similar to a dog and shouted,

"That hurts bitch! And what's with all the walking we're doing lately!"

A vein popped in Akane's forehead and she pulled out her mallet, proceeding to bash Inuyasha unconscious for the rude remark.

'Now I see why Kagome hates him so much.' She thought as she continued to drag a now unconscious Inuyasha outside.

Kagome and Ranma just stared.

"I didn't think Akane would do that to Inuyasha" said Ranma "she only does that to me."

"He deserved it." Kagome stated simply.

"Say Kagome, what did he call you just then, Tama-detector?"

"Yeah."

"What did he mean by that?"

One explanation later…

"Man, your life is as complicated as mine Kagome!" 

"Yep, but let's get back to training now, I want to learn that attack!"

~*~*~*

Akane sat down under a tree in the garden and lay Inuyasha down beside her. He had some very large bumps forming on his head. As the sun's rays filtered through the leaves, Akane thought about what had just happened.

'Inuyasha…..I never thought he would say something like that to me. Then again, I was dragging him out by his hair, but still! I guess I was a little mad at him for what he said to Kagome. I wonder what happened, he was being so nice earlier. Maybe he was just pretending to be nice, maybe he's really just like Ranma, or worse. Even Ranma never calls me that!' Akane looked over at Inuyasha. His face was a little contorted from pain, hut he seemed peaceful. 'I guess I hit him harder than I meant to. Why do I always have to burst out like that?' She sighed, staring into the bright blue sky. Then she noticed a little black dot in the sky that was getting bigger and bigger until it suddenly landed right in her lap. Akane shouted in surprise, then looked over the little black bundle. 

"P-chan?!"

~*~*~*

Kagome and Ranma had taken a break from training and were drinking some tea outside on the porch.

"So Kagome, why don't you tell me a bit about your friends? They're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…?"

"Um, okay. First off there's Shippo, he's a Kitsune."

"A Kitsune!"

"Yes, we met him when he was trying to take our jewel shards" said Kagome, pulling out the little bottle of shards she wore around her neck.

"His parents were killed by the Thunder brothers, which we defeated later. He just sort of joined us."

Ranma nodded his understanding and Kagome continued.

"He's a real troublemaker around Inuyasha but all in all he's a sweet kid." Kagome paused to take a sip of her tea. "Then there's Miroku." Kagome said with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "He's a complete pervert."

Ranma laughed, "I know someone just like that!"

"Anyway, he has a kazanna in his right hand, it was a curse that Naraku placed upon his family. Eventually the wind tunnel will swallow him whole" 

Ranma noticed that Kagome looked a bit depressed at reminding herself of that fact.

"Sango was also affected by Naraku. She belonged to a village of Taijia, demon exterminators. When she and some of her family and friends where on a mission at a strange castle, Naraku possessed her brother and made him kill her father and the others, then got killed himself. Sango barely survived and when she was recovering she heard that her whole village had been slain." Kagome was in tears by this point and Ranma decided that this was maybe not the best thing to be talking about.

"um, Kagome? I think you should stop talking about this, it seems to be upsetting you."

"You're right. Tell me about your friends!" Kagome said, cheering up almost immediately.

"I don't think you want to know Kagome." Ranma said, and turned his attention to his tea.

"Well, even if you don't tell me, I'm going to find out sooner or later" Kagome replied, a teasing grin appearing on her face.

"It's getting a little late, I think we should go inside now" said Ranma, looking at the sun hanging low in the darkening sky. "I'll bet Kasumi's making dinner right now."

"Yeah."

~*~*~*

Inuyasha woke up with an aching head that had only begun healing from Akane's assault. He sat up and found Akane asleep next to him, cuddling what looked like a little black pig. Seeing the fading color in the sky, Inuyasha decided that it would be best to go inside now. He turned to Akane and lightly shook her awake.

"Akane…Akane…."

Akane stirred slightly then opened her eyes and got up with a huge yawn.

"Wow it's this late already? Come on Inuyasha, let's go inside."

A/N: Just to let you know, Kagome and the others arrived on Saturday, this chapter was during Sunday, and tomorrow, when the rest of them come, will be Monday, and Inuyasha's first day of school! Excited? Well, only one more thing to say…..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I might not feel like typing that chapter!


	9. School?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma! I don't even own a lock of their lovely hair! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay, I was hoping for more reviews but I don't want to keep you waiting too long. However, before I begin, I would like to mention a certain reviewer who is the only reason I'm taking the time to type this out right now. Kouga's Mate. It is truly a pleasure getting reviews from you and knowing that you appreciate my hard work. You always keep me motivated and ready to type! Thanks! J

Kenshin: Wow…you left a lot of reviews. Thank you!

Marsgirl22: Okay…you're from orchestra….Emily???? I know you'd never break my violin!

Foxstar2k2: If you want, I can draw you some fanart of that moment. (I spend half my life drawing) 

Kouga's Mate: I need your opinion on these pairings… Shampoo/Miroku and Sango/Ryoga. Also, I want to pair Kouga up with a new character (you). So if you approve of this, put a name you would like and a basic personality in your review. Otherwise, Kouga is getting Ukyo.

Chapter 8: School?

The sun rose slowly into the cloud dappled morning sky, shedding its brilliant light onto the still sleepy town of Nerima. The faint humming of little birds was the only sound disturbing the peace until….

YAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *SPLASH*

Ranma got his usual wake up call from his father and was now drying himself by chasing Genma(Panda form), all over the dojo. It was quite a sight for Inuyasha as he groggily stared in disbelief at the Panda, who seemed to have an endless supply of signs, and the redheaded girl, now wrestling each other on the floor of the dojo, shouting out insults here and there. By the time the fight had concluded, the entire household was awake and looking very annoyed at the two.

"Is it impossible to get ANY sleep around here!" shouted a disgruntled Akane, still wiping sleep from her eyes. "It's 5:30! I would have liked to sleep for another hour or so!"

"Let's just go back to bed." said Kagome, letting out a huge yawn.

"No, it's pointless now that we're all awake. Let's go have breakfast." said Kasumi, already looking wide awake.

The only response she got was an unhappy grumble from the tired group as they all wandered off to get dressed. 

A half an hour later, everyone was sitting around the breakfast table. Soun looked through the mail and suddenly got very excited.

"Mrs. Higurashi! I got a letter from your father!" He said handing her the envelope. "Hmmm…" Mrs. Higurashi stared at the handwriting on the envelope. "Looks like Souta wrote it" she said as she carefully opened it and started reading aloud.

_Dear Mom,_

_Kagome's friends came through the well yesterday night. We are leaving in the morning and will arrive at about 2:30 PM on Monday._

_                                                            See you soon, Souta_

She folded the letter up and gave it to Kagome, who opened it again to read it herself. She was surprised to see that there was a lot more to the letter than what her mother had read. After breakfast was over, Kagome went to her room and read the rest of the letter.

_We were able to give Miroku some of dad's old clothes, Shippo some of mine, and Sango is borrowing yours. Oh yeah! This weird guy followed them through the well. I think his name was Kouga. Grandpa is chasing him and Shippo around the shrine with wards right now. I think they would have killed him if it wasn't for the fact that he's the only one who knows how to drive._

Kagome was a little shocked at the thought of having to deal with Kouga for two weeks, but cracked up at the image of grandpa chasing him around the family shrine. She was quickly torn from her thoughts by Akane's voice, calling to her from downstairs.

"Kagome! It's time to go to school! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Kagome slipped the letter under her pillow and ran downstairs to see everyone waiting for her. As soon as they got out the door, Akane and Ranma started running. Without a second thought, Inuyasha picked Kagome up like a sack of potatoes and followed them, catching up easily.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted "What's the big idea you idiot!"

"Well it's not like you'd be able to keep up." He said, evidently enjoying her humiliation.

They got to the school in record time and Inuyasha had just put down an extremely pissed off Kagome when he was confronted by Kuno.

"What do you think you are doing to this poor, innocent, beautiful, young lady!"

  "None of your business you idiot!" retorted Inuyasha, and, seeing Kuno's bokken, placed his hand warningly on the hilt of tetsuaiga.

"I challenge you to a fight!" shouted Kuno, pulling his bokken out of his belt.

At those words, Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsuaiga, careful not to let it transform.

"Ha! You intend to beat me with that rusty piece of junk!" Kuno taunted.

 "No" said Inuyasha, sounding unnaturally calm, almost like Sesshomaru, Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha walked forward and held the tetsuaiga out in front of him so that it was around a ruler's length away from Kuno's left arm. Kuno, who was now very suspicious and confused, started to move away. Just then, Inuyasha let the tetsuaiga transform, cutting a deep gash in Kuno's arm. Kuno screamed in agony and looked in horror at the Massive sword Inuyasha was holding. Inuyasha acquired a very bored look on his face, then sheathed the tetsuaiga and turned to walk away. Kuno, in a fit of rage, dashed up to Inuyasha and brought his bokken down hard onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha did not even flinch, but his bandanna fell in shreds to the ground, revealing his dog ears. Students who were watching the fight stared in awe and Kuno dropped his bokken in surprise, now clutching his injured arm shouting,

"DEMON! DEMON!"

Akane ran up to Inuyasha and pulled him aside.

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

Suddenly everyone realized that they were supposed to be in school and began to rush toward the building. That is, everyone except Kuno, who had to go home to tend to his injury.

Once inside, Inuyasha started to panic.

"Akane, I don't know what to do!" 

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to tell you this, but I'm from the past, I've never been to school before!"

"How can you be from the past?"

Inuyasha was getting frustrated now. "On the Higurashi shrine, there's an old, dried up well. It leads to the past! How do you think a half demon like me got here?!" 

Akane still looked confused, but decided that with all the odd things happening lately, he was probably telling the truth.

"Alright, don't get angry, I believe you. Just stay close to me and do what I tell you to."

The two finally got through the crowded halls into their classroom.

"Now, Inuyasha, you're a new student, so go up to the front where Kagome's standing so that the teacher can introduce you. Oh, and take this." She said, handing him an oversized handkerchief she had just pulled from her pocket. Inuyasha got the idea and slipped it over his ears.

The teacher started to tap a pen on the whiteboard to get the class quiet. 

"Good morning students! Today we seem to have two new students. And what are your names?"  
"my name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said happily.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated with no emotion at all.

"I'm going to need your full name sir." said the teacher.

Inuyasha froze. He hadn't used his full name in…150 years. 

'Think, think, what is it!' Inuyasha was looked at Kagome for help.

"H-his name is Kurayami Inuyasha!" Akane said quickly, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yeah! That's it!" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"Okay, please take your seats."

Kagome went to sit beside Ranma and Inuyasha looked for an empty seat near Akane. Finding none, he sat next to Ukyo instead.

The class went by fast, and soon it was time for gym. Inuyasha followed Ranma to the boys' locker room and Ranma let him borrow his extra gym clothes. They walked onto the field and joined a baseball game, which Inuyasha caught onto quite quickly. On the other side of the field, he could see Kagome playing volleyball with some of the other girls. The entire school was amazed at how fast Inuyasha could run. It didn't matter whether he hit the ball 2 feet or 10; he would always clear the bases before the other team even had time to react. Inuyasha's team won hands down. As they walked back to the locker rooms, Ranma was still in awe.

"How on earth do you run so fast!" he asked.

"I told you, I'm half demon." Inuyasha said, holding up his clawed hand as evidence.

"I wish I could run that fast."

"Keh!"

The rest of school practically flew past and before they knew it, it was 2:30. The bell rang and students started pouring out of classrooms.

"C'mon!" shouted Akane to Kagome and the others, "let's go see if Kagome's friends are here yet." 

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they ran back to the dojo.

A/N: That was sort of a weird chapter. Oh well…if you want to find out what happens next, REVIEW!!!


	10. New arrivals

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Takahashi,

                   Now that I've said it you can't sue me! HA!

However, the character Lo Xian is my creation!

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to type, but I got a new idea and I've been messing with the plot a little bit. The actual storyline will start to reveal itself in the near future, which also means, CLIFFHANGERS! Aren't you so happy now! ^-^ Don't worry, I'm not as evil as I may seem…he he he he ….

Marsgirl22: You are no where near as evil as me.

WildfireDreams: I really am sorry, but I've got my plot set out already, I'm not doing any original pairings. Keep reading however, I'm sure you'll like the end. I have something special planned…Mwahahahaha! 

Obsessed with anime: Rashi, I think you've finally lost your mind.

"text"= Japanese

[text]= Chinese

Chapter 9: New arrivals

Miroku looked at the map he was holding and the turned to Kagome's grandfather.

"I think this is the place, the Tendo dojo, right?"

"Yes, this is where we'll be staying" he replied, turning into the driveway. Just as everyone was exiting the car, they saw Ranma, Akane, and Inuyasha carrying a would-be-annoyed-but-much-too-excited Kagome on his back, heading toward them. Inuyasha landed right in front of them with grace that no one would have thought he possessed. 

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Miroku as he helped her off of Inuyasha's back, earning a viscous growl from Inuyasha, and a well placed slap from Kagome. Soon to be followed by a bonk on the head from Sango's Hiraikotsu and Akane's mallet (I don't think I need to explain what happened). The rest of the group greeted one another as Miroku lay unconscious on the pavement. 

"Well, shall we go in and have some tea?" asked Akane.

" Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea!" said Sango, dragging Miroku along as they went inside. 

"Oh! I see your friends have arrived Kagome!" said Kasumi with her usual cheery smile as she spotted them from her work in the kitchen.

"Yeah, this is Sango," she said, gesturing to the taijia who was still carrying her Hiraikotsu. 

"This is Shippo. Shippo waved happily from his place on top of a now very annoyed Inuyasha's head.

"This is my grandfather." He nodded and smiled.

"Kirara." Kirara poked her head out from behind Sango and cautiously stepped forward.

"And that's Miroku." …….

"Oh my goodness! What happened to him!" Kasumi asked, kneeling beside him and inspecting his bruises. She then looked accusingly at Akane. 

"I only hit him once!" Akane confessed "but he deserved it!"

"Then where did these other bruises come from?"

Sango shifted uneasily but stepped forward.

"Ummm…well he did deserve it. And he's taken a lot worse than that."

"Well, I don't want you to hurt him anymore." Kasumi said sternly. Then, seeing the weapon on Sango's back, she pointed to it and said "give that to me for now. Until you and Akane learn to control your tempers you'll have to settle for slapping him if he does something wrong. And Akane, no more mallets!"

Kasumi looked back at Sango and reached up to take the Hiraikotsu.

"Stop." said Sango "No one takes this weapon away from me. I promise that I will not use it to harm Miroku, but I will not hand it over to you."

Kasumi looked a little irritated, but conceded in the end.

"We were wondering if we could have some tea?" asked Kagome, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course!" replied Kasumi, her cheery smile returning in the blink of an eye. 

They were in the middle of tea when a new hole in the wall announced Shampoo's arrival.

"Nihao Ranma!" she shouted as she glomped him, spilling his tea everywhere.

"hmpf…Shampoo! Get off me!"

Ranma managed to wiggle himself out of Shampoo's tight hold and asked in a very irritated tone, "What do you want Shampoo?"

Seemingly unaffected by the harshness in his voice, Shampoo gestured to the person behind her, who had gone completely unnoticed until now. She was about a head taller than Shampoo and had even longer hair that was a shade of dark forest green and cascaded down her back. Her violet eyes were bright and full of life, but had a certain sense of seriousness to them. She wore a gold and purple striped dress that was very similar to Shampoo's dresses. Her face showed no emotion at all as she surveyed the people in front of her. She then smiled slightly and said in perfect Japanese,

"Hello everybody. My name is Lo Xian. I have traveled from China to visit my little sister."

"Is big sister!" Shampoo said happily.

Lo Xian laughed. "I see that your Japanese is still as horrendous as ever Xian Pu."

Shampoo grumbled but got over it and said "Shampoo no learn Japanese when little like sister. Only learn when following Ranma."

"Would you mind if we joined you for tea?" asked Lo Xian.

"Not at all, come sit down." Invited Kasumi, delighted at having someone her own age to talk to.

"So, Lotion…"

"Lo Xian" Shampoo corrected. 

"I'm sorry, Lo Xi- Xia-…"

"Never mind." Said Lotion, slightly irritated at Kasumi's inability to pronounce her name.

[You'll get used to it] Shampoo reassured her.

After tea, everybody sat around without a clue as to what they should do. (A/N:Yep, writers block…-_-)

Eventually, Ranma and Kagome decided to go train some more and Sango followed them out of interest.

'Hey, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about martial arts' she thought as she watched Kagome failing miserably. It was all she could do to keep from cracking up. She knew that Kagome was trying her best, but she just wasn't good at it. Sango could see though, that she had gotten a bit stronger. Finally getting bored of just watching, she got up to join them.

~*~*~*

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shampoo just sat around staring at each other. Kasumi and Lotion had gone off to talk about who knows what and Akane had gone up to her room claiming to have homework. Inuyasha would have joined her, but the way she said it, it didn't seem like a pleasurable activity, so he decided on staying downstairs. 

The three were so bored that they thought they would fall asleep, that is, until a certain little black pig wearing a bandanna walked in. 

"Little lost boy find way back!" Shampoo said almost teasingly to the little pig, who seemed to be glaring at her.

"Um…Shampoo, why are you talking to a pig?" asked Miroku.

"Is no pig. Is Ryoga." She said, looking at them in confusion and then realizing that they did not have a clue about Jusenkyo.

"Come, me show you." Shampoo said, ushering them into the kitchen. She put a towel over the little pig, then poured some hot water on him, turning him back into his human form. Ryoga quickly covered himself with the towel while Shampoo looked away. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared. Shampoo reasoned that this would be a good time to tell them about the accursed springs.

After a brief explanation, Ryoga went off to get dressed and find Akane. Miroku and Inuyasha were still in shock.

"So…he turns into a pig." Miroku said shakily.

"Yes, Ryoga turn into pig, Ranma turn into girl, Muu Tzu turn into duck, and Xian Pu turn into cat.

"Weird…" said both Inuyasha and Miroku.

Shampoo decided that her great-grandmother might need her back at the Cat Café, so she left for the day. Ryoga had managed to find his clothes, but instead of finding Akane, he found his way to Tokyo.

"Hmmm…I wonder who lives at that shrine." (A/N: LOL! Just had to put that in there)

Miroku and Inuyasha walked about the Tendo residence for a while, and by some weird twist of fate, ended up in Nabiki's room.

'Heh heh…I love getting visitors' she thought as she started scheming how she should set them up to trick or blackmail them into giving her money. 

"So, who are you?" Nabiki said, faking a friendly smile. 

"I'm Miroku, and this is Inuyasha" said Miroku.

"I'm Nabiki" she replied, holding her hand out to Miroku. However, instead of a handshake, Miroku took her hand in his and asked her the question he asked every woman upon meeting them. Nabiki wasn't expecting anything like that and, in a fit of rage, slapped Miroku and threw both of them out of her room.

"Why the HELL did you have to say that to her!" yelled a furious Inuyasha.

"What? I say that to all good looking girls!"

Of course this statement made Inuyasha even angrier and in a matter of seconds, Miroku was once again unconscious. 

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? I was at a complete loss for ideas so I just added in a new character. But don't worry, Lo Xian, or Lotion as everyone calls her, will play a huge role in the story from now on. It may take a while for me to get the next chapter up, but don't give up on me! I will finish this story sooner or later. That said…      **REVIEW!!!**  


	11. Lunch at Ucchan's

Disclaimer: I'm sure that you all know by now. I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: I don't know why I'm even bothering to post this chapter because nobody is reading this failure of a story anyway. I will probably delete this fic unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter in the next 2 weeks. I don't care if they are flames, please people, just review! By the way, I haven't forgotten about Kouga,l he's still here.

Chapter 10:

Inuyasha decided to go see what the others where doing so he dragged Miroku down the stairs to the training dojo. As he looked around, he felt like there was something missing.

'Let's see…' he thought to himself, 'Akane's doing homework. Ranma, Shippo, Kagome, and Sango are in here. Miroku's with me…wait a minute, where's wimpy wolf!'

"Hey Kagome, where's Kouga?" 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he got out of the car."

"That's strange. I wonder where he is."

~*~*~*

Kouga wandered through the streets of Nerima. He didn't know why, but the minute he stepped out of the car, he felt like something was very wrong (heh heh…the plot thickens). He decided that it would be best to keep some distance between Kagome and himself. His nose picked up the smell of something delicious and he quickly headed in that direction. 

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki" He read out loud. "I wonder what Okonomiyaki is, and who's Ucchan?" Shrugging to himself, he walked inside, taking in all the wonderful scents.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, my name is Ukyo, may I help you?"

Kouga stared dumbly at the girl, 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' he thought to himself.

"Sir?"

"My name's Kouga!" he shouted rather loudly, quite tired of being called sir.

"Oh, sorry. Can I help you Kouga?" Said Ukyo, slightly startled at the outburst.

"Um…" Kouga knew he had to say something so he settled for the smart answer of "I don't know."

Ukyo giggled. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not" said Kouga, glad to have been able to answer that without being confused.

"So where are you from?" Ukyo inquired, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

Kouga sat down too and made the mistake of absently saying "Sengoku Jidai."

"What?" 

"I said, Sengoku Ji-…oops." Kouga stopped in mid-sentence, remembering that he was not supposed to say anything about the well, demons, or Sengoku Jidai.

"Never mind." said Ukyo quickly, stepping behind the hot plate, how about I'll just make you something, okay?

"Um…okay." said Kouga, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Once Ukyo had finished cooking and Kouga had begun munching on the okonomiyaki, Ukyo sat down next to him and studied him for a bit.

"So…." she inquired again. "What brings a guy like you to Nerima?"

Kouga looked up from his food for only a brief second and mumbled, "I came here with some friends."

"Oh, who are your friends?" asked Ukyo, a bright smile appearing on her face at the prospect of more business.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the little runt Shippo."

"Did you say Inuyasha? He was here before I believe…are you and your friends staying at the Tendo dojo?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, I should be returning to my dear Kagome soon. I don't believe that I have seen her yet today." Kouga said as he got up to leave.

"That'll be $8 please Kouga." said Ukyo, jumping between him and the door.

"What?"

"You need to pay for your meal, Kouga." said Ukyo, holding out her hand.

"Oh, here you go." said Kouga, pulling some rusty old coins out of his pocket and handing them to Ukyo.

Just as he walked out the door, Ukyo looked at the strange currency in her hand.

"Hey, this isn't money…KOUGA!" she shouted after him, but he was already gone.

A/N: Yes, it's short. Who cares, no one is reading it anyway.


	12. Wake up everyone!

A/N: I cannot express my joy in words. All I can think of to say is, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! Anyway, just because I am continuing this fic does not mean I will type out chapters without getting reviews. From now on I have a new policy, if I do not get at least 3 reviews for a chapter, I will not update. NO exceptions. And if I don't get a single review a week after a chapter is posted, I will delete the story. I don't care what anyone says. If you people like this story that much you should leave a review.

WildfireDreams: I know the pairings are messed up right now, but I think that you'll be pleasantly surprised at the end.

Youkai Taijiya Kihok: Right now it is an Inuyasha/Akane fic. I am getting really annoyed at people asking me about the pairings because I can't tell you without completely spoiling the ending, so just read and stop complaining! Geez!

Marsgirl22: I don't think I'll die right now thank you. But I'll be quite happy to kill you in orchestra tomorrow Emily.

Korin no Seiji: Heh, everybody seems to like that part. By the way Alanna, what does your pen name mean; I couldn't find my English/Japanese dictionary. 

P.S.- Evil radioactive fireflies shall rule the world!

Lady Yami, Jennifer Lusk, Senhayko, and ginagirl1234: If you're reading it then you should review! Thank you anyway.

Chapter 11:

At around 11o' clock, Kouga arrived back at the Tendo Dojo, and promptly tried to escape again as he was bombarded with questions as to where he had been and what he had been doing.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!" he shouted finally, startling everyone into silence. "I was at Ukyo's restur-what ever you call it  having lunch!"

"Oh" was everyone's intelligent reply.

"I'm going to bed!" said Kouga, storming upstairs. Everyone just stood there. 2 minutes later, he came back downstairs with an annoyed look on his face and asked gruffly, "Where do I sleep?"

Inuyasha burst out laughing at the wolf's stupidity and in turn received a sit from Kagome which resulted in some foul language from Inuyasha, followed by Akane bonking him on the head for this, causing Ranma to call her a tomboy, so both girls attacked Ranma, while Kasumi lead Kouga to his room and Miroku and the others started laughing, which led Inuyasha to pounce Miroku, and…..chaos ensued.

By the time everyone got to bed, all bruised and battered(except for Kouga, Kasumi, and Nabiki), it was already 1:45am, and that meant unavoidable hell the next morning. Oh joy.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!!!! SMASH!!!

Ranma looked evilly at the alarm clock that he had just smashed, then proceeded to get up, his mood worsening by the second. Inuyasha looked groggily at the light pouring into the window, cursed it a few times, and decided to go back to sleep. Ranma kicked his dog-eared head off the bed.

"Get up." He said emotionlessly, pulling his shirt on.

Inuyasha growled quite dangerously, and reached for the handkerchief Akane had given him and tied it over his ears, scowling at the discomfort. Then he walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Hey Ranma! How do you work this stupid thing again?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Turn the knob" replied Ranma. "And by the way Inuyasha, you look like a girl wearing that handkerchief over your ears."

Splash!

"You're one to talk Ranma." said Inuyasha, walking out of the bathroom holding a glass which he had just emptied onto Ranma's head.

And thus starts the chase.

Kagome woke up to the sound of shouting and the pounding of feet down the hall.

'Oh great.' She thought. The boys are at it again.

Lightly shaking Akane and Sango awake, Kagome went to go take a shower.

"Why does school have to start so early!" complained Akane, fumbling with her school uniform.

"Don't ask me." said Sango, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I've never been there."

Meanwhile, Girl-Ranma was chasing a half-dressed Inuyasha through the streets, attracting the attention of many neighbors, and Miroku and Kouga were still fast asleep.

By the time all the girls had gotten downstairs, Inuyasha and Ranma had somehow made their way back into the house and were giving each other cold glares. All the girls turned beet red at the sight of Inuyasha without a shirt.

"Hey Akane?" asked Sango, looking around the room. "Why didn't we wake up Miroku and Kouga?"

"Well" said Kagome before Akane could respond. "Miroku and Kouga are 19, they don't have to go to school."

That's so unfair." pouted Sango, glaring at the wall.

Suddenly Akane screamed and everyone turned to look at her. She reached back and pulled a very happy-looking Shippo off of her.

"Don't EVER do that again Shippo!" she growled, throwing him on the floor. Shippo just bounced to his feet and leaped into Kagome's arms.

Kagome had a dazed look on her face from lack of sleep. She set him down on the table and proceeded to fall asleep on Sango's shoulder.

One minute later, Nabiki popped into the kitchen and saw everyone sleeping.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE IT'S TIME TO GO!" she shouted happily, bashing everyone over the head with her schoolbag. Slowly regaining consciousness, Ranma looked at the time and started to panic.

"We only have 3 minutes to get to school!"

And so the morning began, with everyone running at lightning speed to Furinkan High.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter because it will be the last one you see in the next 6 weeks. I am leaving for South Africa in 3 days and will not be able to post any chapters during that time. However, I promise that I will post a chapter the minute I get back.


	13. plans

A/N: I'm back! Yay! And guess what? I have writers block, so expect this to be a really short chapter. My deepest apologies.

Chapter 12: Plans

School was unusually uneventful for the rest of the week except for Ranma's inevitable fights with Kuno. As Ranma and Kagome walked home on Friday, they could not help but smile at each other. They were becoming closer every day and as far as they were concerned, life was perfect. Inuyasha and Akane were walking hand in hand a little farther back. Sango however, walked ahead of the two couples, staring off into the distance. 

"They're going to be heartbroken when we leave…" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi and Lotion, who was visiting again, were thinking the exact same thing.

"We need to come up with a way to get Ranma and Akane back together!" said Kasumi, banging her fists on the table. (Kasumi must be really frustrated! O_o)

"Calm down" said Lotion, "they'll be home any minute now, and you'll blow our cover if you shout like that."

"Yeah…you're right. But what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. We need help; someone who knows Inuyasha and Kagome enough to play on their emotions."

Just then, the door opened and Sango walked in.

"I could help with that." She said with a grin.

"Right, now all we need is a plan." said Kasumi, looking from Sango to Lotion. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Not really…" said Sango, her face contorted in concentration. "By the way, where are Miroku and Koga?"

"They're at the Cat Café; I saw them there just before I came to visit Kasumi." replied Lotion promptly.

"Great. Miroku's probably hitting on Shampoo." said Sango, grimacing.

"More likely, Shampoo's hitting him." said Lotion with a chuckle.

The three girls had just settled into quietly thinking of plans to reunite the original couples when the said people walked through the door.

"Hiya Kasumi!" said Ranma cheerfully as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh! Hello Ranma!" said Kasumi, apparently surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Hey Kasumi, is it alright if me and Kagome go camping down at the lake for the weekend?" asked Ranma, putting his arm around Kagome, who blushed.

"Sure it is." said Kasumi "Why don't you take Akane camping too, Inuyasha?" she added turning to the dog-eared boy who was standing behind her.

"Um, o-ok…I guess." He stuttered, blushing even redder than Kagome. "Do you want to go Akane?"

"Sure." replied Akane "I'll go pack my stuff." she said, running up the stairs.

"Yeah, me too." said Kagome, following her.

"Hey." Ranma said turning to Inuyasha. "Want to have a little practice match? Get some exercise?"

"Sure." Said Inuyasha and they headed for the dojo.

Once they were out of sight, Sango stood up abruptly and said a little too loudly.

"What the heck are you thinking?!"

"Shhh, I have a plan." said Kasumi.

"Well? Let's hear it then." said Lotion, grinning.

A/N: Yes, yes I know it's pathetically short, but have pity on me, I'm trying really hard to come up with an ending to this fanfic and I'm failing miserably so far. I promise the next chapter won't be as boring as this.


	14. Unexpected battle

A/N: Well here goes another chapter. I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer that the last one. I will be wrapping this fic up in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Have fun reading.

Chapter 13: Unexpected battle

"That's perfect!" said Sango maybe a little too enthusiastically when Kasumi finished explaining the plan.

"Keep your voice down Sango." said Lotion, turning to see if anyone was coming. "We are still faced with one problem though. How are we going to get Koga to cooperate?"

~*~*~*

Ranma and Inuyasha stood glaring at each other, sweat dripping off their faces and onto the wooden floor of the dojo. Inuyasha was breathing in short gasps. He had ki burns on his face and arms and a small trickle of blood ran from his mouth. Neither dared move. Ranma, whose ragged breathing and pale face was beginning to make him look frighteningly ghostly, stared at Inuyasha with blank determination, his eyes glazed as blood seeped slowly from the four parallel gashes that streaked across his abdomen. Their "little" practice match had, somewhere along the line, turned into a full fledged battle between the two fighters. Ranma staggered as his vision blurred from loss of blood.

"No…" he thought to himself. "I can't give up so easily!" but his knees buckled beneath him and he knew he had lost. As blackness gathered at the edges of his mind, he managed to mutter only two words before unconsciousness claimed him.

"You win."

Inuyasha smirked, but soon realized the seriousness of the situation and rushed out of the dojo to call Kasumi.

~*~*~*

Akane was now finished packing and sat next to her suitcase, trying to think if there was anything that she might have forgotten. Satisfied that everything was in order, she went to go see if Kagome was done yet. Sure enough, Kagome was lying on her futon, clearly lost in thought.

"Hi there." said Akane happily as she walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts."

"Oh!" said Kagome, snapping out of her trance. "No, it's ok. Did you want to ask me anything?"

Just as Akane was about to answer, she heard someone shouting from downstairs.

"It sounds urgent." she said, turning to Kagome "I think we should go and check it out."

"Right!" replied Kagome swiftly and they hurried toward the commotion.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, they came face to face with a very frantic Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha!" asked Kagome, her face tainted with worry.

"It's Ranma!" he said, paling slightly.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Akane, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's haori. That was when she noticed the ki burns of his arms and her eyes widened suddenly with realization..

"Come with me, I'll show you." he said and blushed as he realized how close Akane's face was to his.

The three ran to the dojo and the girls gasped at the sight.

"We have to call Dr. Tofu." said Akane, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she saw the reason for Ranma's ill condition.

"How could you Inuyasha!" she thought, a flurry of cold hatred ebbing through her veins.

She walked cautiously up to Ranma where he lay in a growing puddle of his own blood.

"R-ranma?" she said softly, not really expecting an answer.

He just lay there, his face the color of rice paper.

Suddenly, Kasumi, Lotion, and Sango burst through the door of the dojo. Sango looked murderous, she had Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck and she was doing her best to make him feel humiliated. Lotion seemed worried, but didn't let her face show anything more than mild surprise. Kasumi just stood wide eyed, put her hand to her cheek and said

"oh my!"

Inuyasha ended up having to carry Ranma to Dr. Tofu's office, much to his resentment, while Akane led the way and Kagome followed behind, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Dr. Tofu took one look at the injury and immediately stated that Ranma would have to stay the night.

"So much for going camping." thought Kagome to herself as she and Akane walked home. "I can't believe Inuyasha would do something like that.

Meanwhile, Akane had different thoughts on the matter. "Ranma you dummy…you forced Inuyasha into doing that didn't you. Those burns…you must've hit him really hard with that ki attack. It's your own fault really. You should've known he would resort to that, he had no other means of defense." Akane sighed. The sun was beginning to set. "I wonder why those two were fighting like that anyways…it was almost like they were enemies."

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review! Sorry for the shortness.


	15. Set up camp

A/N: Almost finished with this story!

Kouga's mate: Wow… long review. ^^

Morlana: …oops…thanks for pointing that out.

Nova the last of the elves: I know. I'm evil. But I just love cliffhangers!

Chapter 14: Set up Camp

The fact that Ranma was injured that weekend did not hinder Kasumi's scheme.

"We'll just have to carry him." she said, smiling cheerfully at Inuyasha, who winced.

"Why do I have to carry him!" he pouted.

"Because you're the reason we're in this mess in the first place!" shouted Kagome accusingly, making Inuyasha cringe. But he wouldn't let his ego take a fall for very long.

"He was the one who was shooting these weird energy blasts from his hands! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"You did attack a bit harshly though." said Akane, looking at her hands. She had not been her usual self ever since she saw Ranma lying on the floor of the dojo, his blood splattered all over the neatly polished wood.

"In any case, we'd better go and get him, Dr. Tofu said that he could come home this afternoon." said Sango, getting up and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'll come too." said Akane.

Kagome also got up and went to stand by Sango "so will I" she said.

Everyone silenced to look at Inuyasha.

"Alright! I'm coming I'm coming!" he yelled in annoyance and pushed past Kagome and Sango out the door.

Inuyasha mumbled the whole way as they walked over to Dr. Tofu's office. However, when they walked in, they were not greeted by Dr. Tofu, but instead by a young girl who smiled brightly and invited them in. She looked to be about 13 years old, had long, flowing black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Are you Dr. Tofu's new apprentice?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, I am! My name's Alyssa, but you can just call me Aya." said the girl, still smiling sweetly.

"Hey, girl!" said Inuyasha loudly, making Aya jump. "Where's Ranma!"

Kagome and Akane both bonked him on the head.

Aya's smile quickly faltered and she gave Inuyasha a mean look. "He's still resting, you'll have to wait." she said sternly and walked serenely out of the room.

"What on earth provoked you to do that Inuyasha!" accused Kagome once Aya was out of hearing distance.

"That sickly sweet smile of hers was getting on my nerves!" he growled back, and quickly followed the statement up with an annoyed "feh!"

One half hour later, Dr. Tofu walked into the waiting room followed by a very weary looking Ranma who was still a little pale and seemed to be putting in a large amount of energy just to keep standing. Akane felt her eyes start to tear up a bit, bit buried her feelings, remembering that she was supposed to be mad at Ranma for bringing this upon himself. "You don't really feel that way" said a little voice in her head. "You know you love him, you're just too scared to admit it." "Shut up." Akane told the little voice. Kagome rushed over to Ranma, asking if he was feeling any better and if there was anything she could do.

"Hey Dr. Tofu?" asked Sango "We were wanting to go camping this weekend. Do you think Ranma will be up to it?"

"I'm sure he'd be able to go with as long as there was someone to carry him in case he gets worn out." replied Dr. Tofu. All eyes turned to Inuyasha once more.

"Whatever." he said dully.

The walk home was slow and fairly quiet. Ranma insisted on walking on the fence, which kept Kagome on edge because he looked like he was going to fall off.

"Ranma!" she pleaded "please get down from there, you'll fall!"

"I won't fall." said Ranma for about the 20th time. Kagome just gave him another worried look but didn't say anything for the rest of the walk home. Kasumi was happy to see Ranma when they got back, and Ranma seemed to recover very quickly at the sight of a large amount of food Kasumi had prepared for lunch.

"Oh my god it's oden!" yelled Kagome excitedly, bounding over to the table.

Koga and Miroku were already eating. Miroku looked pleased at the return of Sango, who chose to sit on the other side of the table but Koga didn't even glance at Kagome. He seemed to be inspecting his pork for an unusually long time.

"Hi Koga." said Kagome, sitting down next to him and dishing food into her plate at lightning speed. Koga popped out of his daze and replied quickly, "Oh, hi!"

"I take it you'll be leaving soon." said Kasumi.

"Yeah, after lunch I guess." answered Kagome through mouthfuls of oden. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome fought back the urge to sit him. Once they had finished lunch and where just about to leave, there was a knock at the door. Miroku ran to answer the door and was met by the girl Akane, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha had seen earlier at Dr. Tofu's office.

"Hi there," she said cheerfully. "Dr. Tofu sent me to accompany you on your camping trip, in case anything happens to Ranma."

"Oh sweet beautiful girl" said Miroku, taking her hand, "would you bear my chi-"

BONK!

"Please come in." said Sango politely, shoving Miroku's unconscious body to the side.

"Th-thank you…" said Aya a bit flustered. "Who is that?" she asked, gesturing to Miroku, who was starting to acquire a large lump on his head.

"A dirty lecher." said Sango, Kagome, and Akane at the same time.

By three in the afternoon, everyone was packed and ready to go. The group, which consisted of Akane, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ranma, Sango, Koga, and Aya, who seemed to be paying a noticeable amount of attention to Koga, headed for the woods.

Once everybody had set up their tents, Inuyasha went to collect fire wood. Ranma was looking very pale and decided to rest.

Meanwhile, Aya and Kagome where talking about healing herbs, which Kagome had learned a lot about in the feudal era, and Akane and Sango where having a debate on which weapon would be best to use against a spider demon.

"Well, obviously you would want a long distance weapon to avoid being bitten, their poison is deadly you know." said Sango.

"I suppose, but if you can avoid the venom, a sword would get the job done quicker." replied Akane.

Koga kept thinking over what Kasumi had told him.

"Remember Koga, you must make sure that Inuyasha comes after you, otherwise the plan won't work." That's what Kasumi had said. "Yeah…" he thought "it's the perfect plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together, so why am I helping?" frustrated at the confusion jumbling up his mind, he stood up to go for a walk. Aya noticed that he was leaving and quietly followed, curious as to what he was up to. Ever since she had seen him, she had felt a certain attraction to the wolf demon. Koga knew she was following him, but he didn't care. He walked over to a small creek and sat down heavily.

"Hey!" said Aya, emerging from the bushes. "What's bugging you?" she asked, taking off her shoes and socks and sitting down next to him with her feet in the cool water.

"Nothing." he said unconvincingly. "I'm just a bit confused about things at the moment."

What kind of things?" she asked curiously.

Koga looked at her, surprised at the question. Something about this girl made him trust her. And so, he told her all about the plan.

"You see, Kagome and Inuyasha are only going to be here for four more days, so there's no point in Ranma and Akane getting into a relationship that will only end in heartbreak. Kasumi has thought up a plan that's a sure fire way to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together with my help, but you see, I've had…feelings for Kagome for a long time, and it's always been a battle between me and that insolent puppy. So I don't know why I said I'd help, when getting Inuyasha and Kagome back together is the last thing I want." Koga explained, a light blush rising on his cheeks from sharing this information.

Aya thought for a minute. "Well…if you love Kagome, then you want her to be happy, right? So, if she and Ranma stay together she'll get hurt, but if she gets together with Inuyasha again, she'll be happy." reasoned Aya, smiling up at Koga. Koga smiled back.

"Yeah…" he said "I guess that makes sense."

"Hey Aya" he said, getting up to walk back to the camp.

"Yeah?" she asked, putting her shoes back on.

"Thanks."

"No problem" she replied, and they walked back together.

When they got back they saw that Inuyasha had returned with the firewood and Akane was busy making dinner. Just then, Ranma emerged from his tent and immediately turned slightly green at the sight of Akane cooking.

"Uh oh…" he thought, knowing better than to say it out loud. "He guys!" he said groggily, I'm going to take a look around, see if I can catch some fish. I'll come back when dinner's over- OUCH!"

"Don't even think about it." roared Akane, setting down her mallet. "I worked hard to make this food and you're going to eat it." But by the time she had finished scolding Ranma, everyone else had already fled from the campsite.

A/N: The writers block that has been plaguing me has finally gone to torture someone else. Yay!


	16. Setting things straight

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this. Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 15: Setting things straight

Ranma and Akane sat by the campfire…well, more accurately; Ranma lay by campfire in pain after eating Akane's cooking while Akane seethed at him for insulting the inedible sweet and sour pork that she had made.

"Ranma you dummy." she thought, glowering at him as he groaned and turned over, his back facing her.

Koga, Inuyasha, Aya, and Kagome sat next to a small creek eating their fish dinner that Inuyasha had caught.

"This is really good Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she finished off her last piece of fish.

"Yes, thank you very much." said Aya.

I think we should get back to camp now." said Koga, staring up at the sky. "It's getting dark."

"Keh! Fine, let's go. Kagome, get on." Inuyasha stated, bending over so that she could climb onto his back.

"What about me?!" asked Aya, tugging on the sleeve of his haori.

"I'm too tired from having to carry Ranma whenever he got worn out! You'll have to find another ride, I'm not a donkey!" yelled Inuyasha. Aya stepped back, wide eyed and a bit flustered.

"You're scary!" she shouted and turned her back to him, emitting little sobs as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" scolded Kagome and Koga simultaneously.

Koga walked over to Aya and tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry Aya, you can ride on my back." he said smiling sympathetically. Aya looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"OK!" she yelled excitedly and jumped onto his back before he even had time to blink.

"Well, let's get going!" said Inuyasha loudly. Koga nodded and they bounded through the trees back to the campsite. They were greeted with icy glares when they returned.

"Why did you run off like that when I worked so hard to make dinner for you all!" demanded Akane.

"How could you leave me here alone?! Akane almost killed me!" accused Ranma.

"Can we just forget this and go to bed?" asked Kagome, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Akane fumed, but didn't protest. "Alright. We'll just go to bed."

"Thank you." said Kagome, relieved that there wasn't going to be a fight.

As the moon rose in the sky, Inuyasha and Akane sat curled up in a tree. Kagome, Ranma and Aya were sleeping in the tent, and Koga was walking about the forest.

"Almost time." he thought to himself.

One hour later, he silently crept into the tent, grabbed Kagome, and ran. As he was running, he shouted at the tree where Inuyasha and Akane were sleeping. "I got your wench dog turd!" laughing, he scaled the trees, heading for the mountains. Inuyasha woke up just in time to hear Koga shouting.

"Hang on…" he thought, staring at Akane, who was still asleep in his arms. "If he hasn't got Akane, then he must have kidnapped…Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped from his perch on the tree, leaving Akane to fall hard on the ground.

"Ow…" she moaned as she regained consciousness and saw Inuyasha chasing Koga atop the trees. Just then, Ranma emerged from the tent, his hair ruffled and his eyes wide with shock. "Kagome!" he tried to run after Koga as well, but tripped and fell flat on his face, his legs shaking.

"Ranma!" cried Akane, getting up from where she sat. "are you ok?!"

She ran over to him and rolled him onto his back, only to find that there was blood all over his clothing and the grass. The wound had reopened.

"Oh no…Ranma." said Akane worriedly, picking him up and taking him back to the tent.

"Dummy…you just had to go and hurt yourself again didn't you." she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha was catching up to Koga fast, rage building up inside him. "How dare he kidnap Kagome!"

Kagome woke up to the rushing of wind in her ears. She felt oddly light…and cold. She looked up. 

"Oh, hi Koga… …KOGA???!!! Why are you doing!"

Inuyasha had gotten close enough to attack now, and he was seeing red. Literally, the sleeve of his haori was in front of his face! (LOL….um…yeah. Bad pun) Koga dodged repeatedly as Inuyasha lashed out with his claws, carefully aiming so that he wouldn't hurt Kagome. Then, after ten minutes of dodging and slashing, Inuyasha landed a hit. Koga plummeted to the ground and Kagome found herself being splattered with his blood. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, the leaped across the trees, leaving Koga for dead.

Ranma opened his eyes slightly. Someone was staring down at him.

"A-akane?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Ranma?" replied Akane worriedly, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth.

"W-what happened?" he asked, looking around the tent. "Where did Kagome and Aya go?"

"Well…" said Akane meekly "Koga…kidnapped Kagome. Inuyasha went after him, and you tried to too, but you tripped…and…" she trailed off, avoiding Ranma's horrified gaze.

"And what about Aya?" questioned Ranma softly, looking at the place where she had been sleeping before.

"She…went off to find Koga."

Once Inuyasha had carried Kagome a fair distance from where Koga lay, her set her down on the cool forest floor, concern evident in his face.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked frantically, checking her for any signs of injury.

"Y-yes…" replied Kagome, still very shaken from the earlier events. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, so filled with worry, worry over her, and collapsed into his arms crying and shivering as the cold night breeze rustled through the trees. Inuyasha blushed cherry red, but gently placed his arms around her in an effort to comfort the girl.

"It's ok Kagome" he whispered into her ear "it's ok."

Aya ran through the forest a fast as she could, calling out Koga's name and searching everywhere.

"I was sure they had gone this way!" she thought in frustration, fighting her way through some thick underbrush. Then she spotted him, lying among some tall grass which was painted red with his blood. He was pale and his breathing shallow.

"Oh goodness!" thought Aya. "He's lost so much blood!" She quickly ran over him and set down the first aid kit she had taken with her. Opening it up, she quietly began tending to his wounds.

Akane just sat there next to Ranma in silence as the minutes crawled by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Ranma was staring blankly at the ceiling of the tent, his eyes glazed and his eyelids drooping.

"Akane." said Ranma out of nowhere, startling her. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Akane, blinking at the sudden show of gratitude.

"For…taking care of me." said Ranma, looking her in the eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"No problem." replied Akane, returning the smile.

"I'm just glad…" Ranma continued "…to have a person as…reliable as you are."

Akane blushed. "It's nothing, really. Then Ranma, with some difficulty, sat up, and gave Akane a small hug. Akane felt her eyes grow wet as she hugged him back, happiness swelling inside her.

Inuyasha gazed aimlessly at the starry sky, Kagome still leaning on his chest, her crying had ceased for the most part as she cuddled closer to him, making him feel a little shy, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Kagome, I think we should head back. Akane and Ranma will be worried if we don't get back soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Kagome, getting up somewhat reluctantly. She smiled at Inuyasha as he kneeled so that she could climb onto his back and they glided across the tops of the trees back to the campsite. Akane and Ranma were very relieved when they got back.

"What on earth happened?!" asked Akane, hugging Kagome when she entered the tent.

"Inuyasha saved me…" she said simply, and dropped the subject completely.

"I see." said Ranma, looking quite ashamed of himself. "I'm really sorry that I couldn't save you Kagome." said Ranma quietly. "I should have been there to help."

"That's quite alright Ranma" said Kagome happily. "I always have Inuyasha for that." she added, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Um…yeah, I-I guess…" Inuyasha stated shakily, color rising in his cheeks again.

Aya gasped in relief when Koga finally opened his eyes.

"You're awake!" she cried out, smiling brightly and throwing her arms around his neck.

"OW!" he shouted, grimacing.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Aya sheepishly, pulling away and looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"That's ok." Koga replied gruffly "but don't do it again!"

"I won't." Aya said quickly, fidgeting and bustling around with her medical supplies.

"You came all this way to help me?" asked a surprised Koga, as he spotted the clean bandages that dressed the wound Inuyasha had inflicted on him.

"Of course I did! I'd do anything to help you!" she said loudly, her eyes misting up. "I was worried about you, you know." said Aya, the volume of her voice lowering considerably. Koga was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Um…well…thanks…" he said slowly, his eyes drifting away from her.

Ranma, Inuyasha, Akane, and Kagome all sat in the tent, neither looking at each other, nor speaking to each other. It felt like hours had passed before Kagome said "Why don't we all go to sleep now, we'll need to get up early tomorrow morning to leave for home."

"Yeah." agreed Akane.

"Well, I'm going to sleep outside." said Inuyasha, getting up from his seat on the floor.

"I'm going to stay here and see to Ranma, in case he needs anything." Akane said.

Kagome started to get up too. "I'll come with you Inuyasha." she said smiling, and the two left the tent to go sleep in the tree Inuyasha had been occupying a while earlier. Akane stared at Ranma for a while. She fumbled about her pack for a while, then found what she was looking for. Akane opened her water bottle and emptied the contents onto a very surprised Ranma.

"Goodnight Ranma." she said sweetly.

"Uncute tomboy." Ranma muttered under her breath.

Akane pretended not to hear.

It didn't take Aya very long to build a makeshift sled out of tree branches and rope to transport Koga on. She carefully lifted him onto the sled and began heading back the way she had come. It was already early morning by the time she reached the campsite again and everyone was still asleep. Exhausted, Aya simply flopped onto her sleeping bag and drifted into dreamland. By the time she woke up, everything was packed and the others where getting ready to leave.

"Hey Aya, I see you're awake!" called Kagome, running up to her. "You must've gotten back really late last night.

"More along the lines of early this morning.' replied Aya sleepily.

"Poor Inuyasha." said Kagome chuckling. "Now he has to carry Koga AND Ranma."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Aya.

It took 41/2 hours to get back to the Tendo dojo and they were met with quite the unexpected when they arrived. Mrs. Higurashi was busy packing her car, and Kagome's grandfather had arrived in the other car.

"What's going on mom?" asked Kagome curiously. "Why are we packing the car already, and why is Grandpa here?"

"Sota got sick, Kagome sweetie, we have to leave early. I'm sorry honey."

"That's ok." said Kagome, but she was clearly upset. Ranma, Akane, and Inuyasha were also sad to hear the news, but as Ranma held Akane, and Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, three very happy girls exchanged cheers of success inside.

"Well, take care everyone!" said Kagome as she climbed into the car along with Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga. They were about to reverse out of the driveway when Aya came running to the car. Sota, Shippo, and Miroku were in the other car.

"Take me with you!" she pleaded "I want to be with Koga!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked skeptical for a minute, but then softened and said "Sure, why not." Aya grinned gleefully and jumped into the car next to Koga.

"Bye everyone!" said Akane as the cars grew smaller in the distance. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again." she said. "I'm almost positive we will." replied Ranma, and they headed inside.

A/N: THE END! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, bye for now. This fanfic was finished at exactly 2:55am on Saturday the 6th of September. ^_^


	17. AN

A/N: Somebody has flamed me because I paired Akane and Inuyasha at the beginning of this fic. I would just like to say that I am disappointed that they would post a review like that just because they don't like the pairings. It also disappoints me that they used offensive language. I don't mind getting flames as long as they are constructive and tell me what I should do to make my fic better. I just want to say to the person that posted that review. I DON'T CARE! Also, they told me "ur fic sucks and u wont get much reviews. the reason i review with a flame is becuz i see u so 'cham'' no !!" Well, whoever they are, they must think that 116 is "not much reviews". In closing, if anyone wishes to flame me about pairings, you're wasting your time. If you think you can hurt my feelings by doing so you are sadly mistaken. People of such low intelligence that they can't even post a decent review are not worth my time. -Shizuka ame 


End file.
